


First Snowfall

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: It’s the first snowfall of the season. Sebastian takes you out to enjoy the fresh powder.A/N: Trying to get back into the swing of things. Have this little blurb while I stretch my writing muscles. Hopefully this is the first of many in the next couple of weeks.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Clumsy!Seb [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433185
Kudos: 6





	First Snowfall

It was the first snowfall of the season. You sat in front of the big wall of windows in an overstuffed chair, looking out over the city as the white powder fell covering everything in its sight. The twinkling lights shining through in various places made you remember why you loved the city in winter. You felt the tug of the blanket covering your legs and it pulled you from your revery. There he was, a large mug of steaming hot cocoa in one hand, the other pulling the blanket back so he could climb under it with you. You shifted in the chair to allow him to sit, then threw your legs over his stealing a sip of his drink.

“I always love the first snowfall.” you said as you handed the mug back to him and rested your head on his shoulder. “Especially at night because everyone goes into hiding. The city is quiet, the snow is untouched until the morning commutes start and turn it to brown slush.”

He chuckled at the last part. “Would you like to go enjoy the ‘untouched’ white snow?” he asked curiously. You looked at him and shrugged. A little walk in the snow never killed anyone. The two of you bundled up in your warmest clothes as he held your jacket out for you to put on you twirled into it and made your way back to facing him where he zipped it up for you, kissing your nose before taking your hand and walking out the door with you. 

–

The two of you had been walking through the snow for about 15 minutes when you ran ahead of him to an empty area you recognized as a grass patch. You put your arms out to the side and fell into the whit blanket on the ground with a laugh. You started to move your arms up and down, and your legs side to side. You heard him laugh as he caught up to you. “My little snow angel.” he lilted then quickly disappeared from your view. Closing your eyes you sighed and sat up, looking around for him. 

That’s when you see him lose his footing and fall flat on his butt. Thud. You sigh and pull yourself up from the ground to check on him. Meanwhile he is forming a snowball in one of his hands sneakily. You get close enough to ask him if he is okay and he confirms he is fine but continues laying there. You look him over and see him packing the snow in one hand against the ground as you grow closer. 

“Oh. Oh no. Just… not the face.” you pout as you squat down to scoop up your own while he wasn’t looking, holding it behind your back. 

“How can I say no to that face?” he asks looking over at your pout, dropping the ball, and walking towards you. 

“You can’t. It’s impossible.” you say gleefully still hiding your own snowball. He grabs at your waist – pulling you in for a kiss – you wrap your arms around his neck,pulling his collar out slowly, and drop the snow in your hand down the back of his shirt. He jumps out of the kiss with a yelp and a look of betrayal on his face. 

“All is fair in love and war.” you chime as you run away from him, knowing he was coming for you as soon as he was done shimmying the snow out of his top. You look over your shoulder and see him gaining on you.You squeal and turn another direction quickly, but he’s too fast. Grabbing at your waist again he pulls you towards him. “You think you are going to get away with that?” he asks his voice deep, low. You shake your head, knowing you were done for. He picks you up and puts you over his shoulder – giving your butt a swat as he carried you back to the street. Setting you back on your feet, facing back home. 

The two of you walked hand and hand on your way home. A shower and snuggles upon your return to warm you both back up.


End file.
